Cruor Everto
by Isabelle M
Summary: 110 Edited. Harry was the son of James and Regulus. His brother was the One and the Boy Who Lived. James was in his 3rd marriage w Wormtail. AU, Slash. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Cruor Everto Prologue

_**Disclaimers:**_

I do not own HP characters. I own John Potter, Anna Potter-Pettigrew and other OC.

_**Current Warnings:**_

Alternate Universe (AU)

Slash

Male Pregnancy

Very implied Character Death (Lily Evans, Regulus Black)

**_Current Ratings: Suitable for 9, but I don't think I'll keep the rating as K+._**

Common Ratings: PG. But will upgrade to PG-13 then R and finally NC-17 later.

_**Full Summary:**_

Regulus Harris Potter was the son to James Potter and Regulus Black, who had died of blood lost after giving birth to Regulus Jr. The infant was called Harry because of his middle name. His older half-brother, John was the perfect child in the world's eyes, Harry can't even get a hug. Harry wasn't bright like his brother, but he was intelligent, he was reading books about Alchemy by the age of three. After Anne was born, Harry felt a danger approaching them. Shortly after a week James brought Anne home from the hospital, the Dark Lord attacked the Potter household. The incident killed the innocent new-born, Anne Potter-Pettigrew. The Dark Lord had casted a memory charm to alter John's memory, to make John think that it's him who defeated the Dark Lord, not Harry, the charm will wear off when one of the children dwelled between life and death. There's just enough power to let Voldemort to cast that spell, after the spell, Voldemort used a portkey to portkey away. Likely, John and Harry were alive by the time their parents came back. John had a rain-drop shaped scar on his forehead while Harry had nothing but a burnt on his left elbow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**You was in a dusty bookstore.**_

_**Ready?**_

**_Take this journal and let it take you to the world of my imagination…_**

**_One…Two…Three…_**

**_The book was activated, you spin and spin._**

_**You found yourself at the front of a big, warm house.**_

_**The scene zoomed to the living room.**_

**_Don't worry, I'll pull you out when it's time. Now, enjoy yourself in my newest story… Cruor Everto…_**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's always "Johnny, would you like a cookie?", "You like Harry's toy cow-cow, Johnny?", never "Harry, would you like a cookie?", "You like Johnny's toy fishie, Harry?"

It's always "Alright, which favor do you like, Johnie?", "Give it over, Regulus. Your big brother wants it.", never "Alright, which favor do you like, Harrie?", "Give it over, John. Your little brother wants it."

Regulus Harris Potter's life had been overshadow by his elder half-brother for the mother, the most loved child, Jonathan Jamieson Potter. The five-years-old was always the precious gem in everyone's eyes, it's always John to be coo, it's always John to be cuddle. Regulus Jr., also known as Harry for his middle name, can barely remember had he been cuddle, perhaps once, when he was just came out from his carrier's body, by the anonymous nurse. His carrier, who happened to be a male, was Regulus Black, had died of blood lost after he can take a look at his new child, his father married to Peter Pettigrew after barely a month, who had abused him as bad as he can. James treated it as nothing and sometimes he helped too. Whipping, hitting with a stick, beating… Opposite to his old clothes, Harry's hair was tamed and silky, his eyes were a mixture of misty blue and serene grey with a bit of vivid red, which matched perfectly with his pale skin, his facial features were handsome and like his 'mother', I can simply say that Harry was everything unlike his brother. It's true, compare to outdoor activities, Harry preferred reading books and learning everything he could learn.

Harry was sitting in a tiny corner of the grand sitting room of the Potter Manor, looking silently at the common picture of a family with a nine-month-pregnant husband and an infant with his hands on his pregnant father's enormously round belly and a happy father smiled at his child warmly.

Peter Pettigrew stroked his husband's stomach lovingly. James was nearly due, in the middle of August, then his eyes shifted to the infant in the corner, his eyes were no longer warm and loving, but filled with hatred and hate. The toddler resembled Regulus so much, he resembled his arch-rival so much, he can't resist to hate this three-year-old.

Harry walked silently to his attic, he had learned how to walk, speak and read by himself just some days ago. "Nana, please get me the book on the top of the bookcase." Harry said to the house-elf. "Yes, Master Regulus." Nana was the only person who called Harry Regulus, she thought if Harry's name was Regulus then he should be called Regulus.

Harry was a lot cleverer than most of the common three-year-olds, perhaps the intelligence was from his 'mother', Regulus Black was one of the role models of the world before he died, Regulus Sr. was nearly perfect, his eyes were the perfect copy of Harry's. Perhaps that's the reason why James still hadn't thrown him out after marrying Pettigrew.

The adorable eyes were always wide and innocent, filled with sad and tears, the eyes that let James thought of the person he loved with all his heart, there's always a place for Regulus in James' heart, James preferred to kill himself when he heard the news that his Regulus had died. James, even through already pregnant and married again, still loved Regulus whole-heartily, it wasn't he don't love Peter, but Regulus was the first person he ever loved.

A loud knock on the door made Harry jumped at shock. He put the unfinished book into a old, but big suitcase that Nana found in the attic. It's for when James had decided to send Harry to an orphanage then Harry can take the books he wanted in the attic, no one except Harry go up there.

"Get down, Harry! Professor Dumbledore want to see you!" His stepfather's unpleasant voiced rang. Harry told Nana to hide his book storage and walked downstairs. Harry peeked through a small gap in the wall. It's not only Professor Dumbledore, but the whole order.

The meeting room was crowded, but not a move was made, everyone looked at the stairs seriously.

Harry knew there was something bad happened, he sneaked to the attic and asked Nana to transfigure the suitcase to something more unnoticeable and light. He put the slim card box in his pocket and walked downstairs without peeking through the gap.

Dumbledore didn't ask Harry to take a seat, he went fast without pause after Harry had just arrived, "Harry baby, a evil bad man is going after your Papa and Daddy so they need to go hiding." Harry didn't like the tone he spoke, like he was speaking with John the Perfect Boy and everyone excluding his stupid brother know who the Evil Bad Man was! Voldemort! Harry decided to play the fool card, he cocked his head innocently and looked at Dumbledore with the same twinkles in his eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**You suddenly feel someone pulling your hands.**_

_**You was pulled out the house hurriedly, the scene had paused.**_

_**The boy was still cocking his head.**_

**_The things around you changed, you was in the dusty bookstore again._**

_**The sky was a metallic grey.**_

**_You looked at your watch…_**

**_It's already the dawn of the next day…_**

_**You walked toward the wooden door and tried to open it.**_

_**Useless, the door was lock.**_

**_A voice rang…_**

"**_Remember to leave a comment before you leave…"_**

**_You smiled and picked up a quill…_**

**_You scribbled on the thick book on the stand…_**

**_And left the bookstore happily…_**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Translation:**_

Cruor Everto is the Latin of Blood Demon.

**_Author Notices:_**

Feeling sad when I was writing this, but I do not think I brought out the angst feeling. Overused plotline, but there will be a twist in the middle of the story. Reviews are always good for me and my exhausted brain, which had just went through endless exams.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_To Be Continue…_**

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_


	2. Abused Child

Cruor Everto Chapter One Prophesy

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Welcome back, have a nice day?**_

**_Mmm, you want to go back to the simulated universe, don't you?_**

_**Are you sure?**_

**_Okay, let the journal brings you to the story again…_**

**_You were suck into the book. _**

**_The place was the Potter Manor's meeting room again…_**

_**The boy was posed as yesterday.**_

**_Suddenly a light flashed, everything was moving…_**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore talked, "A prophesy was made years ago, it's about the evil bad man's fall." He came to a pause, letting the three years old absorb the knowledge he just received, and said out the prophesy, although he doubted that Harry would understand.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies…_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while other survives…_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

_Written by J.K Rowling, from page 741 of the Order Of Phoenix_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Harry understood the prophecy's meaning. His elder brother was the one who can defeated Voldemort, although Harry and John were both born on the last day of July, however it's only Lily, who happened to be John's birthmother had defied the Dark Lord thrice like her ex-husband. Harry nodded his head, and said, "It's about John?" "Apparently, Harry." Dumbledore suddenly had a pity in his sapphire blue eyes. He continued, "John is the only hope of the wizarding world. He and your parents need to go into hiding after Anne's birth, which should be happening this month You will be send to your grandmother's house after James come back from hospital. Do you understand, Harry my boy?" Dumbledore gave Harry a loving gaze, "Kristine is a nice person, Harry."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day's afternoon, a baby girl wailed for her first time, which means Harry will be send to his grandmother's household very soon. His parents brought Anna home in a week, and a famous incident happened when James and Peter were gone for an Order meeting…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Take care of your siblings, Harry! You'll be grounded if I see any damages on Annie or Johnny!" James said and followed his husband out the house. Harry laughed dryly after. Grounded, that wasn't anything to him! Grounded! That was the lightest punishment Harry ever heard. Only grounded? Did James ever seen Harry been abused by Peter, did him ever seen a infant being hit by multiple Crucio? Ground maybe a worse punishment to most three years old or even ten years old, but not to Harry. Harry can still remember the worst punishment he received.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was only two that year…

_Peter was laughing like a maniac, the horrifying scene before him seems to entertain him . It was a cold dungeon, an infant lied painfully before him, struggling slightly, hoping to get a chance to escape from the chains that chained him tightly on the floor. Peter stopped laughing and snatched his wand from the cold stone table. "Crucio!" He said heartlessly, the child in front of him struggled more, screaming painfully, "Please! Help!", it looked like Peter didn't heard anything, he smirked and transformed a whip out of air. Peter hit Harry with the whip harshly until the poor kid lost his conscious. The blood flowed freely from Harry's body. Peter threw him in a small closet, didn't even bother to stop the blood, and he left._

There was no one to help him, not even Nana. He survived it alone. After that he promised not to beg when he was again in a situation like this, because beg won't help, but increases the punishment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun went down. Harry stared at the front door, feeling something wrong was going on. Suddenly the door exploded, it woke Anne and John, who were both taking a nap. Anne cried loudly and John looked dumbfounded. A black-hooded man stepped in the house, he seemed to be gliding through the corridor and to the sitting room. He looked cruel, even crueler than Peter Pettigrew. He had a face strongly resemble a snake and a pair of blood red eyes that even redder than ruby. He walked to the crib, where Anne was napping. He lifted the baby and showed the helpless girl to her siblings, "See here, boys? I got your darling little sister here." He said, waving the crying baby to them. John wet his pants in fear, the man laughed hysterically. "Oh my… The prophesy child wet his pants? Ha-ha. I Voldemort never see a coward like this." He continued to laugh coldly, suddenly the laugh stopped. Voldemort cradled the crying baby close, John returned from shock, he pulled Voldemort's robe rims, "Give Anne back! Give Anne to me!" Seeing his brother being a victim of Crucio, Harry was too terrified to speak. Voldemort broke the baby's neck violently; he turned to John and Harry, he smirked evilly, "Hmm… Who first…" He whispered. He pointed his wand between the two children, "Let the fate decide. Avada Kedavra!" he yelled out the deadly spell, the vibrant green light hit one of the brothers. The green light shimmered before the siblings and burst. Voldemort raised his eyebrow, as the light became a ball of strong fire. He raised his wand and casted the curse on John again. The green light flashed, but John didn't die, the spell missed. The light seems twisting with a faint glow of light, it hit the wall hardly, the wall came crushing down, it broke into pieces and some of them hit the other walls, walls fell after another destroyed, very fast, the Potter Manor was nothing but ashes…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. The Potter Incident

Cruor Everto Chapter Two

**_Read this before you report me: I give it to Alex Lierz but he/she didn't give me back yet. I cannot resist to post this! It's already two weeks!_**

**_Dedicated To: _**CrAzE GaRyOldman A.K.A. Liz, for being such a good AIM buddy

HotProffRJLupin A.K.A. Natalie, for being my good AIM buddy!

_**Disclaimers:**_

I do not own HP characters. I own John Potter, Anna Potter-Pettigrew, and other Original Characters, nothing else!

_**Current Warnings:**_

Alternate Universe (AU)

Mild Slash

Male Pregnancy

Very implied Character Death (Lily Evans, Regulus Black) (A/N: Duh… They are also dead in canon.)

**_Current Ratings: Suitable for 9, but I don't think I'll keep the rating as K+._**

Ratings: PG. But will upgrade to PG-13 then R and finally NC-17 later.

_**Full Summary:**_

Regulus Harris Potter was the son to James Potter and Regulus Black, who had died of blood lost after giving birth to Regulus Jr. The infant was called Harry because of his middle name, Harris. His older half-brother, John was the perfect child in the wizarding world's eyes, Harry can't even get a hug. Harry wasn't active like his brother, but he was intelligent, he was reading books about Alchemy by the age of three. After Anne was born, Harry felt a danger approaching them. Shortly after a week James brought Anne home from the hospital, the Dark Lord attacked the Potter household. The incident nearly killed the innocent new-born, Anne Potter-Pettigrew. The Dark Lord had cast a memory charm to alter John's memory, to make John think that it's him who defeated the Dark Lord, not Harry, the charm will wear off when Voldemort is defeated. John didn't remember that Harry vanquished him, but Harry did remember. There's just enough power to let Voldemort to cast that spell, after the spell, Voldemort used a portkey to run away. Likely, John and Harry were alive by the time their parents came back. John had a rain-drop shaped scar on his forehead while Harry had nothing but a burnt on his left elbow.

Spoilers ahead! Press Ctrl-F and search for Author Note!

Everyone assumed that that was only a burnt that wouldn't go away, but it was not that simple, that burnt was a mark left by the Dark Lord, a Horcrux, the Dark Lord have put a piece of his own soul into Harry. The burnt later turn into a tattoo, and no one expect a mark like this will appear on a child's elbow. (No, it's not a Dark Mark. Guess.)

Author Note: You're safe now. Continue reading.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_The Potter Manor had nothing but ashes left…_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"I can't believe we beat Greyback with his own…"Peter was saying, before shocked by the scene before him. Potter Manor was not the posh redbrick castle anymore, everything was ruined, the solid brick walls fell down, some even crumbled; the fountain that had been stood proudly in the middle of the garden was sending off red water, which strongly resembled blood; the windows were shattered into tiny pieces. The wooden front door was broken into two pieces, only half stood. The duo walked into the castle in dismay.

James was slightly shaking, he whispered, "John… Anne…" Peter noticed a small movement at the middle of a place where the sitting room stood proudly, "John? Is that you Johnny?" He whispered and started walking toward the crumbled fireplace, James took away a piece of burnt wood, revealing a black-haired infant. Regulus was there, his grey-blue eyes no longer filled with innocence, the haunted look can let Bloody Baron ashamed. James held him in his arms and used his softest voice to ask, "Regulus, where's your brother and sister?" Regulus' heart sank slowly, his father only cared for him because his siblings? Although he didn't wanted to tell, he whispered, "John…" James felt tears swelling up his eyes, "Dead?" Regulus shook his head, pointing at the other side of the ruins, at a lump of cloth, which seems to be the whole piece of curtains torn down. Peter ripped opened the half-burnt cloth, revealing John, he was hardly conscious, there's blood flowing from his forehead and his stomach. He was breathing hardly, on his stomach, was a sharp piece of glass. Breathing was like a hard thing to the child. Peter gasped and backed away of fear, he motioned James to come.

"I…Is he bre…breathing, Peter?" James stuttered. "We…need to send him to St. Mungo's immediately, James. He's dying." "But An…" Before James could finished his sentence, Peter scooped up the child and disappeared in thin air. James stayed to look his youngest daughter, Anne was nowhere to be seen, his hands began to shake when his eyes moved to a certain place, the white wooden crib's four legs had crumbled down, a baby was lying in front of it, motionless. James crept to the baby and check the baby's life. James gasped and took the baby in one arm and Regulus in other, he yelled out the Appeariation spell.

He soon arrive in the St. Mungo's Hospital, Peter was sitting there alone on a bench. The hospital medi-wizards soon came and took the infants away for check-up. James joined his husband on the bench worriedly. "Where's John?" James asked. "Nurse Gwendolyn took him to a surgery room, James. What if John dies? We can't lose the hope of the wizarding world!" By the time, an old nurse came and tell the parents a bad news, Anne was dead. James had asked the nurse about the children. She said nothing but "The black-haired one is fine, he will be going home after Medi-Wizard Montgomery had finished checking him up. I don't know about the more snooty one." She added, "No one wants to cure that snooty redhead after he woke to Gwen's spell. He keeps telling us to back off and find some professional first-class medi-wizards to cure him." Harry quickly returned to his parents after about fifteen minutes. "Merlin, please save John, I'll give you my life for exchange. Even he's not my own son, I love him…" Peter prayed silently, or he thought he was praying silently, James can heard the words clearly. There were tears streaming down from James's hazel eyes, across his pale cheeks… James fell asleep in his worry.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"James! John is awake." A warm, old voice woke James from his slumber.

James opened his eyes. White, white silk… Beautiful silk… James held out his hands, trying to catch the flowing silk. As he caught the flowing silk, his blurry vision became clear. The 'silk' in his hands was an old man's beard. He wasn't on the hospital bench, he was in the Medical Wing of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore laughed as he pulled his long beard from James's tightened palms. "It's over, James. Voldemort has been defeated. John vanquished him." "John Are you sure?" James said blankly, "John? Where's John?" "He's with Peter and little Harry. He had waked up long before you did and the reporters had just gone. John saved us all…" Dumbledore's happy emotion dimmed down, "There's bad news, James. A much more famous Seer, Sandra Mist had made a prophesy, it concerns John." James looked up, "Who heard it?" Dumbledore smiled half-heartedly, "Luck is always on our side. Remus did." "What's it about? Did Remus tell you?" James straightened up. Dumbledore nodded, "Remus has told me the full prophesy…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The one with power to save the wizarding world approached,_

_Bears the power the Light knows not._

_Grow up in the shadow,_

_The soul in his body will combine with another,_

_The Dark Lord's soul buried deep in his body,_

_Creates the power no one can rival._

_Sweet as revenge,_

_Delicious as sin,_

_The one with power approached._

_Water and Fire,_

_Light and Darkness,_

_Are his best friends,_

_And forever his best friends._

_Beware,_

_The prince has came,_

_And will slay anyone stands in his way._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Dumbledore began, "I and Remus both believe that the part about combining John and Voldemort's souls is a little accident created by Voldemort when he cast the Avada Kedavra on John." James asked, "How do you know it's John, it could be Anne." "The rain-drop shaped scar proved everything. Now sleep, my child." Dumbledore laughed at James' thought of Harry or Anne being the prophesied child.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To Be Continued…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author Note: And please pay attention to this fic! Most questions' answers are posted at my website, go to my Profile to find out what you can also get there. Act fast! There's only 23 submissions left! My grandpa bought me a cute notebook! Love him!

I think R.A.B is the one who stole the Horcrux, because he had tried to quit, didn't he? And if Regulus's middle name is Avedis or Anubis or Alistair or something like that, then his name is R.A.B! I still can't believe Snape and Draco killed Dumbledore. I know Draco didn't kill him, but he made Dumbledore went up there! If he didn't summon the Dark Mark, Dumbledore wouldn't went up there! I'm not a Dumbledore lover in fanon but I really like him in canon! Draco, he's one of my favorite!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Did you enjoy it? Review! I don't mind flames and see them as comments. I don't mind you type only 'Update!' or It sucks!' , but please review. Please. I'm going to starve.


End file.
